


Moonlight Sonata

by 17shadesofbryony



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, POV John, PTSD, Pre and Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17shadesofbryony/pseuds/17shadesofbryony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes from a dream, scared and lonely.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Sonata

**Author's Note:**

> Highly recommend listening to Beethoven's moonlight Sonata while reading this! This story i based on a dream I had of John playing this song on the piano!

John woke from his nightmare with a shout, his voice echoing off the walls of his bedroom. Sitting up in bed, John stared across his room at the closed piano opposite and sighed. He swallowed and pulled off his sweat soaked t-shirt, climbing out off bed. The clock read two am, the doctor took his seat on the piano stool and open the lid. Stroking the keys fondly before playing a few soft cords. He cleared his throat, nodded to himself and began to play. Slowly at first but soon John was rocking along with the music, feeling every note...every emotion. Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata filled the air. Swirling around John, comforting him and he was lost. The music filled his bedroom, floating down to fill the empty bedroom of his best friend. He forgot everything bad, all the sorrow of the last four years. The death of his friend, his love. The ending of his marriage to Mary. John was alone, Sherlock was right. /Alone protects me/ and John sighed. He was so wrapped up in the music he didn't notice the door of 221B opening, nor the creak of the stairs or the small tears that were falling down his cheeks. All John knew then was the music, the notes and the night. For once, London was silent...it was as if it had stopped to hear John's song. Listen to his pain, rid his mind of those dreams of Sherlock falling. His movements became stronger and soon John was playing with everything he had, pouring his heart into the song. So lost, he didn't notice the figure outside his door. The shadow mearly stood and listened, finding himself drawn to music like a moth to a flame.  
  
As the piece came to a close there was a clap of appreciation. The door swung open and John turned suddenly, jumping at the sound of clapping. Stood in the doorway was the sillouette of a tall, slim figure. John instantly recognised it within seconds. The broad shoulders, long sharp lines and the mass of black curls was Sherlock. For a moment, John considered that he was dead. In heaven, because there was no way this was real. He blinked rapidly, tears drying on his cheeks. It was him, the one that jumped. The one who caused so much pain and changed John's life more than anything. The one he owed. The one he loved.The Sherlock Holmes.  
  
 _"You Bastard!"_ John whispered and stood, walking to meet the man halfway. John grabbed him and held him close as unbidden tears fell from his deep blue eyes. Sherlock wrapped around John, a single tear falling down his cheek as he looked back at the doctor. John wiped the tear away, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on those long dreamt about lips.  
Looking up he smiled through the tears, _"I love you."_ he breathed and held the detective close as barriers broke. There they stood, The Detective and The Doctor, crying in each others arms. Finally together, finally alone with John's melody hanging in the air.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I made you cry...it's emotional! Thanks for reading x


End file.
